


Matchmaker (Match Me)

by bellarkebc



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Madi plays matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkebc/pseuds/bellarkebc
Summary: “You should date Bellamy,” Madi says suddenly, causing Clarke to draw a line across the page in shock.“What!?” Clarke says, quickly erasing the stray line.“I like him already and you’ve known each other since high school…It’d be perfect Clarke!”OrClarke keeps suppressing her feelings so Madi gives her a little nudge in the right direction...





	Matchmaker (Match Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes I'm a lazy human being ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

~ ~

“Why don’t you date?” 

Clarke startles, almost spilling the coffee she had been about to sip.

“What?” she chokes, putting the coffee down at a safe distance away from herself.

“Why don’t you date?” Madi repeats, clasping her hands together on top of the table like they’re in a business meeting.

“Uhh…” 

“I mean, I know you used to date. But it’s been ages since you were with Finn or Lexa,” Madi says matter-of-factly, taking a pause to sip at her hot chocolate, “And Raven told me how your last date was with someone called Niylah like 4 years ago. 4 years Clarke!”

 “I know how long it’s been,” Clarke mutters grumpily, closing her sketchbook. When Madi gets in a mood like this, they could be at it for hours—that’ll be it for sketching today.

 

 “So why don’t you date?” Madi persists. 

Clarke clears her throat, looking around the small coffee shop they’re currently sitting at, “Madi this is hardly the place to-”

 “Is it because of what Finn did?” she asks curiously. Clarke’s eyes drop to the table and she begins to run her finger around the edge of her coffee mug. 

“Because Raven moved on and now she’s with Luna…” Madi trails off.

“Everyone takes a different amount of time to move on Madi,” Clarke says quietly.

“So is it because of Finn?”

“No I am definitely over that f-” Clarke stops herself, “…idiot.”

“So what is it then?”

Clarke looks back up at Madi, shaking her head, “Why are you so interested in my love life Mads?”

“I just want to make sure you know that I wouldn’t mind,” Madi says. 

“…you talked to Wells didn’t you?” Clarke realises.

Madi looks sheepish, ducking her head a little, “I just asked him one day why you didn’t date…and he said that you didn’t want me to become attached to someone you dated and then for it to not work out.”

“I’ve only had you for 3 years Mads. For the first year I wanted to make sure I would be a good foster parent—to make sure you were settled and got used to me…and then after the adoption it never seemed the right time to…” Clarke sighs, “We have something good going now. I don’t want to ruin that because we don’t agree on someone I might try to date.”

 

They both go silent.

 

As Madi seems to be lost in her own thoughts, Clarke takes the opportunity to open up her sketchbook again. Taking another sip of her coffee, she picks up her pencil and begins to work on the shape of Bellamy’s curls. His birthday was coming up and she wanted to give him a drawing with him and Octavia—something more heartfelt than the coffee mug with the ancient Roman pun that she had gotten him last year. Which yeah, he had loved, but Bellamy always loved anything she had given him. Moving onto shading Bellamy’s lips, Clarke bites the inside of her cheek. She can feel Madi’s gaze on her but she doesn’t look back up. Hopefully if she avoids eye contact, she won’t bring up the subject again…

“You should date Bellamy,” Madi says suddenly, causing Clarke to draw a line across the page in shock. 

“What!?” Clarke says, quickly erasing the stray line.

“I like him already and you’ve known each other since high school…It’d be perfect Clarke!” 

Clarke swallows hard, closing her sketchbook again slowly. 

“Madi…” she starts.

“Come on! Why not?” Madi whines, “I’ve seen the way you look at each other! When I was first put with you I thought he was your boyfriend until Raven mentioned that you were just friends.”

“He doesn’t like me in that way Mads…and he’s..he’s…”

“He’s what?”

“He’s Bellamy,” she finishes, knowing that it doesn’t make sense even in her own brain. 

“Exactly,” Madi says, “He’s Bellamy. And you’re Clarke.” 

Clarke stays silent, purposefully taking a long scalding sip of her coffee. 

Madi reaches forwards and grabs the spoon resting beside her mug and scoops out one of the marshmallows floating in her hot chocolate, “I think he does like you in that way Clarke,” she says, popping the marshmallow into her mouth and eating it, “anyone with eyes can see it.” 

 

They sit in silence for a couple minutes, sipping their hot drinks. Madi gets out her phone and aimlessly scrolls through her instagram but Clarke can’t bring herself to go back to sketching Bellamy’s face. She doesn’t want to see his kind eyes, or sketch the shape of his mouth. It would hurt too much. 

Truthfully, she and Bellamy had tried dating back in high school for a little while—which none of their friends or even Octavia knew about—because it didn’t work out. Only a month into dating, Bellamy’s mother had died and he had to move to a different state where his last living relative lived. And once he had turned 18 and was able to get custody of Octavia, Clarke had already gone off to college. So when they finally lived in the same city again, they made an unspoken decision to remain friends because it was just…easier. Especially when only a couple months after he moved back near her, Clarke had started fostering children. They hadn’t ever brought up their failed attempt at romance since rekindling their friendship and Clarke had never felt the need to. She had gotten her best friend back…she didn’t want to lose him again just because she was in love with him. She could survive perfectly well suppressing her feelings thank you very much—she had Madi to raise after all. Her love life could wait. 

“Can we stop at the book store on the way home?” Madi asks, mercifully changing the subject.

“Sure,” Clarke replies. 

She’d been suppressing the hell out of her feelings for years now. And that’s what she would continue to do. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

“Something seems off with you,” Bellamy says, nudging her with his foot.

Clarke withdraws her leg away from him, making Bellamy frown slightly. Usually when they had movie nights, Clarke would have her feet draped across his lap and Bellamy would massage her calves—or Bellamy would rest his head in Clarke’s lap so she could play with his curls. But once he arrived tonight, looking too good in his sweatpants and old blue shirt, Clarke had suddenly felt really hot and awkward. Especially after Madi not-so-subtly declined joining in on movie night because she wanted to read the new book she had gotten—I mean sure that was normal, but the thumbs up she had thrown Clarke as she closed the door to her bedroom had definitely made Bellamy raise an eyebrow. 

“What do you mean?” Clarke asks around the lump in her throat. 

“Well for starters, you’re on the other end of the couch sitting like a rigid plank of wood…” Bellamy laughs, making Clarke purposefully relax with a grumble, “And you haven't said anything to me since I arrived.” 

Clarke bites her lip, looking down at her clasped hands.

“Is everything okay?” Bellamy asks quietly, concerned. 

Clarke looks up at him through her lashes and nods, “Yeah everything’s okay.” 

“Then come here,” Bellamy says, opening his arms. 

 

A small timid smile forms on Clarke’s lips as she crawls across the couch and into Bellamy’s arms. She rests her head against him and turns her attention—finally—to whatever documentary he had chosen. She thinks it’s about Rome or something. 

 

“Madi said something to me today…and it just put me in a weird head space,” Clarke says after they’ve been watching the tv in silence for a minutes. 

Bellamy hums in acknowledgement and starts to play with the ends of her hair. 

 “What’d she say?” he asks. 

Clarke shifts slightly against him, biting her lip, “Something about how I don’t date.” 

Bellamy stays silent, still fiddling with her hair with one hand, and bringing the other one up to rub at her calves. 

“And then she…” Clarke starts, unsure if she wants to cross this line, “She said I should just date you.” 

Bellamy’s hand falters in its movement for a second, but he recovers and continues to massage at the knots in her legs.

 

Clarke starts to grow nervous at his silence. 

 

“And what did you say to her?” Bellamy finally replies, his voice deeper than normal. 

“That you didn’t like me that way and it was…you were…” she trails off awkwardly, picking at her fingernails.

“What makes you think I don’t like you that way?” Bellamy asks quietly. 

Clarke reels back so she can look into his eyes. 

“What?” she asks, hope blooming in her chest. 

 “I asked you out Clarke…of course I liked you in that way,” Bellamy says, ducking his head awkwardly as his cheeks turn slightly red. 

“But that was in high school, I thought…” Clarke swallows, “When you moved back you never asked me out again…I thought you no longer…”

Bellamy looks up at her, blinking a couple of times and shaking his head, “I thought you had moved on,” he says, “you were going on dates and then you got into a relationship with Collins so I thought I had lost my chance.”

“I only started dating again to try and get over you,” she breathes.

Bellamy is silent for a few moments, processing, before he suddenly bursts into laughter. 

 “What….” Clarke says, confused. 

 

Leaning forward, Bellamy tucks a curl behind her ear.

“We are idiots,” he says. 

Clarke shakes her head slightly, missing the joke. 

 

“Clarke,” Bellamy says, no longer laughing, “I love you.” 

The air leaves her lungs and she searches his eyes for any hint—any sign—that he’s joking. 

She doesn’t find any. 

“You love me?” she asks, still breathless. 

He nods, his eyes shining, and cups the side of her face. 

“I do.”

 Their lips meet and Clarke feels like her world is put back on its axis. Screw suppressing her feelings. 

“I love you too,” she whispers when they pull apart, foreheads resting together. 

 

“I CALLED IT!” Madi suddenly yells from her room, still with her door closed, making Clarke think she’s probably been sitting with her ear resting up against it for a while. 

Clarke laughs and Bellamy grins.

“What do you say we give it another shot?” Bellamy asks.

“I’d like that,” Clarke answers, leaning in again.

 

She could get used to this. 

~ ~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> [Come annoy me on tumblr](https://bellarkebc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
